<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One-shots by Scooperfnag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472593">One-shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scooperfnag/pseuds/Scooperfnag'>Scooperfnag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deltarune (Video Game), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Gay, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Polyamorous Character, Swearing, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:47:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scooperfnag/pseuds/Scooperfnag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a bunch of one-shots. Some of the stories in here I get inspiration from other fanfictions on here and other platforms. don't expect a constant update  </p><p> </p><p>don't read these it is really bad my first story</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3-25-19<br/>Joline was a beautiful young French woman with a passion to play her violin. The people in the town thought she was crazy because she went to the hills to play her violin, but only she knew where she would play and who she was playing for. She was making her way to the spot with her violin case in her hand when she felt a presence behind her she recognized immediately.</p><p>                                       Joline POV </p><p>I set my violin case down on the floor with a dull thud as it hit the ground "I was wondering when I would meet you Mr spirit" I said as a small smile passed over my face "your music is splendid can you play more?" It answered the voices deep baritone sound sending a shudder down my spine "not until you tell me your name I would prefer to learn it so we can become friends" I added "it's Orson and we can be friends if you don't get terrified of my presentation" Orson said, "that's a nice name it means 'little bear' in Latin right?" I said with a small smile "yes you are correct" Orson said "well are you coming out or what?" I responded "all right," Orson said branches snapped as Orson stepped out of the shadows turning around I noticed an 8ft shadow guy with dagger-sharp teeth his attire a giant black coat that dominated his body he didn't look scary he just looked like a tall twig "I don't see what I'm expected to fear," I said staring straight into his eyes which I noted were a lovely silver "are we friends now or what?" I said "I promised you that didn't I," Orson said with tears in his eyes because, someones not terrified of him "can you play your violin now," Orson asked "ok" I replied as I reached down to open up my violin case and get my violin out. started to play my violin as I do, but now I have a buddy who listens.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2-14-19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My love is there my soulmate is in there, but I know I will never be normal for them the ceremony begins with a soulmate couple not seeing each other, but just talking so I'm very nervous I hear a beautiful voice of a female voice she says with confidence "hello I'm your soulmate I Nala pleased to make your acquaintance" she says I respond with "I'm not good enough for you" she paused. Behind me, the curtain ripped open, and they hugged me from behind for a long time the only thing she says to me is "you matter to me" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 4-25-19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jacyone Treatment was a young lady. Once her long brown hair sparkled on her simple pale skin now, she hid in soot and her once lovely lively eyes were now crimson, puffy, and suffering fulled. She was a baby girl in a city during a war she has never seen life without war. She has no life without war and without pain without sorrow without love and happiness. She won't survive and unfortunately, she dies that little girl of light dies and no one remembers her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. An old book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5-3-14</p><p>"Mary!" my friend said as we were clearing out my twin's room "what is it, Anna," I said struggling not to cry at everything in the room "look at this it looks like a diary entry addressed to you," Anna said "the date of the entry addressed before he went away to war" I at once go to her and snatched it out of her hand and she is correct the date of the entry was September 23 it read </p><p>Dear Mary,</p><p>I realize if you are reading this I'm dead but I just want you to know that you have always been right in every way and you are smart, beautiful, young women and any man or women will love to take you around I'm sorry I won't be able to see your future family but don't forget me because I love you 3000</p><p>-your brother Jhon </p><p>I was silent all the tears I had been keeping back all released a waterfall of grief smashed down and I couldn't stop it "Hey Jacob Mary needs comfort" Anna said over the phone it only took 3 minutes for Jacob to come over "what's wrong with Mary" Jacob said with worry in his voice "she is crying you should comfort her" Anna said getting her stuff and leaving the room "hey Mary want to talk" Jacob said coming over to me "no" I said "I want a hug" he comes and hugs me then we fall asleep in each other arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5-7-19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walked into my favorite bakery and stood by the register to order the cashier started to speak but when she saw me she stopped dead in her tracks and stared at me for a bit when suddenly she blurted out "do you have a clone because I swear I just saw you walk out of here" "oh no I'm a twin, but don't feel bad I get the clone thing a lot" (ironic because I am a twin)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Random writing prompt #9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1-21-20</p><p>"I'm worried," said India. Her brow creased with worry as she talked with her friend. The panic in her eyes ever-present "she's just been so distant. I'm just scared she has gotten over me" her friend gave a worried look down to her phone before smiling back up when they got a notification they wanted "no I don't expect she would do that," they said "because if she did I will kick her butt" India laughed while gathering her stuff "you're right. Well, it's time for me to head home." India said a hint of sadness to their voice "catch you later" India stated while turning around to go not even letting her friend say anything to her as she walked home tears prickled at the back of her eyes as all the self-loathing thoughts filled her head like a plague as she crossed the street into her neighborhood. 'She doesn't care' 'she doesn't love you' 'your not worth her time' tears sprang to the front of her eyes as she reached the front door of her and her lover's apartment. 'She should be home by now' India considered as she went to open the door "SURPRISE" a mighty shout sounded from all around her. She jumped in surprise only to gasp at the scene in front of her. From where she stood she noticed two tables one filled to the brim with all kinds of party food the other filled with presents of all shapes and sizes. Standing around all the tables were family and friends with smiles on their faces and standing right in the middle was Anastasia smiling at me. She walked up to me and said "happy birthday honey" "is this why you have been so secretive" India said with tears in her eyes "yes so come on let's wipe those tears away and enjoy your birthday party ok?" she said "ok" India said </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Random writing prompts #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1-22-20</p><p>"Thank you, Ms. Granger, I dismiss you," Professor McGonagall said as she finished putting graded work away "thank you, professor," I said as I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door. I was walking back to my common room when I heard multiple voices coming from around the corner. I turned the corner and came on a particular sight of a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin arguing with each other even from this distance you could see that they were identical twins. "hey" I shouted shutting them up "what's going on here" I asked "we are arguing" the Slytherin said glaring at her twin "we are discussing" the Hufflepuff stated glaring right back. "well what are you arguing about" I said looking between the two frustrated girls "what" "color" "is" "our" "room" "going" "to" "be" "at" "home" they stated at the same time. "so you took the time to argue after curfew?". "yes" they said "this is illegal" I shouted, stomping off to find a professor to tell them to follow the rules. "do you want to go back to our common rooms" "yep".  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 3-27-19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clark Robert was a 26-year-old guardian angel sent to look after a 3-year-old. He thought it would be easy but nope he was wrong "a three-year-old is can get into a lot of trouble Clark," said the assignor but he didn't listen and now he wished he had the three-year-old in question had somehow gotten himself on the edge of a cliff and was getting dangerously close to the edge "oh shoot what am I going to do the kid will get themselves killed" I looked around me only to spot a candy cart. I quickly nabbed a lollypop "hey Lank you want a lollypop" I said shaking the lollypop to the child once I had gotten his attention Lark stared at me for a little before walking over to me and reaching for the lollypop. Signing as I picked him up and gave him the lollypop "what am I going to do with you" I said as we started walking home the only response I got was energetic giggling from a sugar high toddler "oh boy".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Random writing prompts #21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1-23-20</p><p>"I don't like this idea any more Chara," Asriel said as he watched his adopted human sibling dying on the bed "I will tell mom and dad," Asriel said face contorted with worry as he got up to leave "NO" Chara shouted, "don't we are almost done, we are almost to our goal just need a little longer." Sharply turning on his heels, Asriel shouted "IF YOU WON'T TELL THEM WHAT WERE DOING THEN I WILL!" tears streaming from his eyes while he watched them think. Then with a shaky voice, they stated: "just for a little longer than we can tell them ok?" "all right," Asriel said feeling that somehow that time would never come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 4-11-19 part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was calmly staring into the heavens wondering why I was still here my temple was trashed the once beautiful silver insides now had ivy growing up the walls and the once beautiful galaxy ceiling had chunks of it missing and paint chipped with age. There was a glorious fish pond with many species living in harmony now was barren. I interrupted my thoughts as I heard the distinct sound of footsteps coming in my direction I watched as a mortal male came into the clearing where my temple was located. He seemed to be shocked to locate anything this deep in the woods his shock was short-lived, however, when he took in the place's damage he had stumbled upon "wow this place's wreaked" he said inspecting everything, walking inside the temple after looking at the fishpond for a bit. I was curious about this person so I followed him inside. Floating down to the ground and walking inside I watched him looking around inspecting the area until his eyes caught sight of the celling his eyes widened at the sight of it. I wonder what he's thinking about suddenly he turned around with a determined look in his eyes and said while looking me straight in the eyes "I will fix this place up for you" I sat there shocked as he made his way around me turning around he said "well see you tomorrow" then he headed back down the path. Turning around and watching him go, I wondered if he would stay </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Random writing prompts #3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was walking around the castle when I heard footsteps following me turning around I saw Dobby approaching me turning back around I walked faster wanting to be alone right now only to find the footsteps getting faster. This went on for a long time until I stopped and turned around to address the house-elf in front of me "will you please stop following me around like a lost puppy" Dobby just stared at me and said "Harry Potter sir I need to stay just in case Harry Potter needs him, sir" with a sigh I turned back around and subjected myself to a clingy house-elf following me.   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Diary and pen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5-20-19</p><p>Dear diary, </p><p>This is probably bad to write down but I have to do something so I don’t spoil Endgame for anyone else alright I’m still crying over the death of Ironman and having a satisfying feeling when Thanos and his army get eliminated and Thor had a beer belly which was funny as hell and there was one quote said by Morgan Tony Stark daughter said “I love you 3,000” and I realize that I also love my family 3,000. I was startled by my mom yelling " Jasmine you got a packeage" "alright" I yelled as I walked out to see the what i got. My sister took that time to sneak into the room to try and steal my candy stash as she entered she saw my diariy open to the most reasent page picking the book up and starting to eat the candy she found. I was walking back to my room with my packeage in hand when i saw my sister crying on my bed hurring over and dropping my packege on the bed I was trying to comfort her when i saw my diarie siting beside her "what are you doing with my journal" "you love us 3'000" "of course I do" I said hugging her tightly until she calmed down "wanna watch Disney with me" "yeah" she said and thats what we did for the rest of the day</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 4-11-19 part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2-5-20</p><p>Over the course of a few days, the man came back, and they cleaned the fish pond and made some flower beds on the side of my temple. On one day he came, I walked up to him while he was cleaning the fish pond "why are you doing this?" I asked as he put his tools down and turned to face me "because I like you and I want this place to shine like your beauty" he said a glint of mischief in his eyes "you realize that I'm a goddess right? I could curse you to haunt the world for eternity" I said, "so you are the goddess of the spirit world aren't you." "yes I am," I said with a bit of laugh to my voice "what's your name my name is Adam," he said as a smile on his face as he stuck out his hand for me to shake "Sia my name is Sia," I said as I went to reciprocate the handshake only to have my hand phase right through his "oh," Adam said as he drew his hand back "that's ok we can just talk! Is that ok?" "ya," I said, a small smile on my face. Over the course of two months, we continued to talk while he refurbished the place. Over those months I had fallen in love and I plan to tell him today because he was finishing the last part of the roof as he was finishing the last part of the roof I walked to him saying "hey can I talk to you for a bit" "yea" he said setting down his tools "of this might sound crazy but I'm deeply in love with you" I said looking at his face he looked shocked 'oh god he doesn't love me' "wow I didn't think you thought the same" Adam said a blush covering his face "you love me too?" I said giving him a hopeful look "yeah I do! But how can we be together I can't even kiss you" Adam said "you want to kiss me," I said a blush rising to my face "yes," Adam said "well I could try to cross over to your dimension plane to be with you," I said as I looked over to my lover "yeah that sounds solid," Adam said stepping back to give me room. I took a deep breath in and out and pushed at the barrier between my world and his as I started to break through a thunderstorm started inside of the temple "Sia!" Adam said in a worried tone of voice as the storm got stronger. Finally, I had gotten minutes away from breaking the barrier when suddenly lighting struck down startling me out of concentration "wow that was a close call right, Adam..... Adam?" I looked over to him and froze in horror Adam's body was violently burned with his hair fringed he fell so I tried to catch him but his body fazed right through me "what have I done!" I yelled as I dropped to my knees crying for my lost love when suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder "hey, honey don't cry I'm right here" sharply turning I gaped as I come face to face with Adam "what happened to you. You look so godlike" I said staring at my boyfriend who now looks like a god who walked straight out of Greek mythology "well I died" I flinched when he said that "than a bright light engulfed me and now I'm here," he said a smile crossing his face "you became a god" I whispered "what?" "you became a god," I said louder "do you know what this means" I shouted jumping around in my excitement looking over at Adam I saw him think it through then state "I have become a god. And if I am here then I share your position as ruler of the spirits right?" "yes, that's right." "well this is awesome and.." "is there something wrong?" I said worry edged in my voice "I just realized that I can kiss you now!" Adam's declaration was the only warning I got before his lips were on mine in a passionate kiss. After a bit, we pulled away breathless Adam stated "well are you ready to spend the rest of eternity with me" I smile staring at his eyes grabbing his hands and said "yes yes I am"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 4-16-19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a lovely summer day with the wind in the trees the family barbecue was in full swing people were dancing to the music that was playing from the speakers connected to the house "hey guys its present time" my brilliant wife of 2 years said as she walked me over to the table. As I sat down, she put presents in front of me I had gotten to the end of the present pile and was about to get up and hug everyone in thanks when my wife pulls out from behind her back a small rectangle box "open it!" she said excitement clear in her voice smiling up at her opened the gift up inside was a shirt "well read what it says" looking up at all the family members gathered around us with smiles on their faces and video cameras in their hands. Chalking an eyebrow up at them, I picked up the shirt and read what it said "Happy birthday DaD" I read aloud "I'm not a dad.... wait are you?..... pregnant," I said excitement to my voice. My wife nodded a hand on her stomach "I will be a dad" my voice cracked as my eyes filled with tears of joy. I stood up and pull her into a kiss when we break apart, I smile and she smiles back. It filled the rest of the party with family members sharing congratulations and happiness</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Random writing prompts #12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3-25-19 continued </p><p>"And that's who is in my family. Who is in yours?" I asked as I looked out on to the horizon from my spot on a rock, sitting on the floor beside me was Orson. Usually, he'd be answering my questions by now but now he is strangely silent worried I looked over and saw him crying silent tears rolling down his face "are you okay?" I said as I slid down the rock and made my way over to my friend "what's wrong?" I said as I wiped away his tears with my thumb "it's nothing" Orson said as he looked away from me "it's not nothing your crying." I said as I cupped his cheeks and made him face me "don't push me away anymore" I said staring straight in her eyes. He breathed in and out before saying "I lost my family to a spirit hunter a long, long time ago..." Orson said his voice tapering off as more tears flowed down his cheeks "hey I will always be there for your buddy remember that okay" "okay"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 3-8-19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm home" I yelled as I took off my flats and put them by the door. Walking into the small apartment and closing the door behind me walking over to the couch and sat down pulling my foot up and took off the brace. "Hey, how did your first day at the club go?" Widow said as she walked out of the kitchen with an ice pack in one hand and Indian food in the other "it was okay" I said as she sat beside me on the couch handing me my food "there has to be something more!" she exclaimed "was there any hot guys? Any performance issues?" "Nope," I said as I put the ice pack on my foot "well.. There was this one person well I should say monster" "really" "yes really" "what was he like?" "well he was a robot, and he was a charmer" ".... is there anything else?" Widow said her eyebrow shooting up "yes that's all I got out of two hours of dancing with him" "well tell me how your meeting went" "all right" </p><p>                                2 hours earlier</p><p>I was sitting at the bar watching all the rest of my coworkers dancing when I felt a tap on my shoulder turning around I saw what looked to be like a very well-dressed businessman "can I have this dance" he said as the music changed into a slow song "all right" I said as we went to the middle of the floor. We danced for what felt like hours when suddenly a beep sounded from my watch looking down at it I realized that it was time for me to head home "hey this has been fun but I really need to go" "oh all right I should also take my leave I'm sure we will see each other again after all the sun will always find it's beautiful moon" he said in a flirty tone turning around and walking away "wow" I said a blush on my face </p><p>                                    Present-time </p><p>"Grace a monster flirted with you and you didn't even try to get his number or name. Wow, you are an idiot" Widow said as she got up and stretched "well I'm heading to bed all right" "yea I should probably go to sleep to" getting up and heading to my room laying under the covers thinking about the monster I had danced the night away with. I awoke the next day to the smell of breakfast getting out of bed and padding over to the kitchen when I stopped to see something interesting on the news channel "hey turn the volume up please" I asked as I plopped on the couch "the metal mob leaders son has appeared in a local club citizens are advised to stay away from him......" "well shit"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Random writing prompts #4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2/25/20</p><p>"Would the father's of the 'bride' please come out on the stage." the announcer said. Handing the mic over to Sirius and Remus Black as they stepped up on the stage. "How is everyone doing tonight," Sirius said, a resounding cheer sounding from the audience "well what can I say except thank you. Thank you, Fred and George, for being there for our Harry" "even when he's down you have had his back" Remus said "even when Harry always was enamored with you two. It was always Fred did this and George did that or the twins are amazing" Sirius said as he smirked over to his son "he always had great complements for you two. He also never stopped talking about....." Remus started but was soon cut off but a shout coming from the table were the 'bride' and two grooms sat "can you two stop embarrassing me!" Harry shouted as a red blush covered his face. Joyful laughter filled the room as the rest of the celebration spent in merry company with the newlyweds in the middle of it all. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Finding polyamorous love part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2-20-19</p><p>'It's too loud in here' I thought as I traveled through the crowded hallways of my high school. I was looking at my book when suddenly my books were pushed out of my hands scattering around the hall "ha nerd" my bully's said as they walked away. Sighing, I stooped down and started to pick up my books. I went to get the last book when suddenly a hand brushed up against mine. Looking up I saw one of the most handsome man I have ever seen. His blonde curls framing his face with his broadway theatre shirt and his crystal clear blue eyes reaching his hand out to me. Grabbing his hand and standing up, he held out my book "I saw what those guys did and thought I should help. I'm Louis what's your name?" he said with a smile "my name is Harper, it's nice to meet you. You're in the musical right?" I said as I take my books back "yep" he said "I'm the lead. We have the first female lead but we are still looking for a second female lead" "that's amazing what's the story about?" "it's the story of the three leads in a polyamorous relationship and how they came together and how they work through challenges together," he said excitement filling his eyes "oh by the way what is your first block?" "theatre" "cool that's my first block to. Can I walk with you?" "yes you can," I said, a blush spreading across my cheeks. We walked to class talking and laughing, getting inside of the classroom I waved to Louis and went to my seat. Sitting down I thought about my encounter with Louis BRING the bell rang startling me out of my thoughts out of the corner of my eye I see my teacher walk-in "good morning class" "good morning Mrs. Snow" "today we are starting the duo drama pieces with a catch I choose your partners" the whole class let out a collective groan "also I am still searching for the last female lead so make sure you do your best. Alright," the class collectively nodded "when I call you and your partner names one of you has to come up here to get your pieces and the other find a space to practice Harper and Jane....." I looked over to my partner and froze 'wow' I thought she's gorgeous her long wavy red hair tied back into a messy bun with an outfit that suggested she did a lot of sports and she had chocolaty brown eyes every time I look into them I feel like I'm drawn into a sirens spell "earth to Harper" I jolt at the noise realizing that Jane was standing right in front of me "oh sorry I got lost in thought" I said as an embarrassed blush spread across my face "that's okay let's work on our piece" "yeah lets" </p><p>                                 20 minutes later</p><p>"Okay class times up do I have any volunteers to go up first" Jane and I raised our hands along with Louis and his partner "Jane and Harper why don't you go first then we will have Louis and his partner go" Jane and I walked onto the stage and performed our piece the silence that followed us finishing our performances was deafening 'everyone's staring at me' I thought as my anxiety gets the better of me "you" turning towards Mr.s Snow I said "me?" "yes, you! You are our last lead" Mr. Snow and the class clapped "can't wait to work with you" turning towards the noise seeing that both Louis and Jane standing there. I had only one thought about this whole thing 'oh dear'.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Random writing prompts #7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3-3-20</p><p>Standing in front of the castle Laurance look at it with a thoughtful look "you know he will kill you when he finds out what you're doing" Ivy said as she studied Laurance "yes I know if you ever see him tell him sorry for me" "why should I do that?" Ivy said crossing her arms across her chest "consider it payment for letting you out" he said as he turned towards the castle and heading towards the gate "wow he is an idiot" Ivy said as she mounted her horse and rode off. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Finding a polyamorous love part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3-15-20</p><p>'Wow,' I thought as I walked onto the completed set. Looking around the auditorium imagining what it would be like when filled with people "hey!" a voice said, startling me out of my thoughts. Turning towards the theatre doors I saw Louis and Jane walking towards me hand in hand looking at them I felt a pang of sadness as there was no way that they could love me coming back to the present just in time to hear Jane ask me "are you excited for prom Harper?" "Yeah, I am," I said smiling "do you have a date?" Louis asked with what looked like a glimmer of hope in his eyes 'I must imagine that' "no I don't" "and before you ask. No, I don't have any friends to go with either. I was planning to go by myself" the silence that follows my statement was deafening. It was only when the rest of the cast and director enter the auditorium did that silence cases. Jane and Louis looked at each other before going over to Mrs. Snow and talking with her halfway through the conversation with her Mrs. Snows eyes light up looking over to the cast saying "ok guys we will go over the Lilies song so put on your costumes and we will start the song in five" "thank you five" the cast said as they hurried to the dressing rooms seven minutes later we were in the middle of the song at the part where Louis and Jane's characters gather several bouquets of Lilies "and we have lilies and lilies and love~" Jane sang as she spun me around to look at the bouquets a gasp left my lips when I see Jane and Louis kneeling in front of me holding bouquets of Peruvian lilies "w-what? Guys this isn't part of the blocking" I say my voice shaking "Harper ever since that first day we bumped into each other and every memory we have been making here. I have felt a connection, a spark that pulls us together" Louis says looking over at Jane when she spoke "we talked with each other and we finally asked you a very important question" they looked at each other before they both say at the same time "will you be our prom date and girlfriend?" tears cascaded down my cheeks "yes! I mean yes I would enjoy that" I said smiling both Louis and Jane stood up and handed me their bouquets. </p><p>                            10 years after graduation</p><p>"And that's how me, your mom, and your dad got together," I said as I closed the photo album smiling at my daughter "wow that was so sweet," Lalic said as the sound of the door opening caught her attention "dad and mom are home!" Lalic yelled as she jumped into her Louis's arms "hey flower what were you and your mother doing while I and your mom were at work?" Louis asked while he smiled at me "mother told me the story of how you guys meet and got together," Lalic said, "well was there a good ending?" Jane asked "yeah," I said "yeah there was"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Random writing prompts #10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6-3-20</p><p>The clacking of keys on a keyboard filled the otherwise silent room. Sighing as I looked around at the empty coffee cups that littered the floor "Gaster I think we should take a break" I said as I save my documents "we can't Sans" Gaster says "and why not?" I ask as I turned to him "because the king needs these reports in by Monday and I only have half of it done and-" "first you need to calm down. And second, I think the king would want you to have a good rest then a completed report" I said as I clicked save on his documents on his computer "yeah I think your right" Gaster said as he made his way to the break room for some food and rest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 5-9-19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm here alone at the bus stop several miles from my home after running here after I got kicked out, so now I am stuck here until I figure out what to do. All I want to do is cry, but now I just need to sleep. I pull my backpack open and take out my blanket and pillow laying down on the bench and fall asleep until the feeling of being shaken awake startled me "hey kid you dead?" a gruff voice said "no but I wish I was" "wow that's a mood" I chuckled "well where are you going?" "huh?" "well you have a backpack so you have to be going somewhere" "no I got kicked out so this is all the stuff I could pack before they threw me out the house" the guys face scrunched up in an emotion that was unreadable "well how about you stay with me at my shop and work for your keep. How does that sound?" "That sounds good" I said as I smile at him. As we walked towards his shop, I only had one thought 'things are turning around.' </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 5-22-19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was raking the leaves from the front of this sweet, old woman's house. She said that when I am finished that I need to come inside cause she has something to give me. Finishing the last of the racking I head inside of the house and called out "Miss Catherine I'm done with the raking" there was a call from inside of the living room area "I'm in here, come and sit I will get your reward" stand up she headed up the stair while I sat on the pastel pink couch looking around the room designed as a Victorian house along the walls are pictures of her children and grandchildren. "All right, I found it" looking over Miss Catherine walked into the room carrying a small colorful box she sat back down and handed the box to me. Looking at the box it wasn't special looking back at Miss Catherine I saw she was holding a small key "wind it" she told me carefully taking the key I found the place to put it and turned the key twice suddenly a melody I remember from so long ago played I'm amazed it was my mother's lullaby "how did you get this? How do you know my mother's lullaby?" I said not knowing what to think of this woman "I was your mother's closest friend and I met you when you were a baby" "what was she like?" "she was the kindest person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting." "Did she talk about me?" "all the time you were her pride and joy. I want you to have one of the last pieces of her I have left cause you deserve to have your mother's song, not me" "thank you!" "your welcome dearie now enjoy the rest of your day," she said with a smile I smiled back "goodbye Miss Catherine see you next week," I said as I walked out the door music box in hand ready to face the world with a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>